Fraud such as credit card fraud and identity fraud are common. To deal with fraud, enterprises such as merchants and banks use a variety of fraud detection systems. However, these fraud detection systems are susceptible to becoming obsolete within a short time because fraudsters change their methods of perpetrating fraud in order to maneuver past such fraud detection systems.